Types of Cards
Magic (Aces) Aces are all-important Activating Cards, which determine a player’s Magic type. Ace of Clubs = Time Magic Ace of Diamonds = Light Magic Ace of Spades = Nature Magic Ace of Hearts = Spirit Magic Players need a Magic type to open Portals, which is the key to getting points. The suit of the Ace you have at the end of the passing round determines your Magic type, and it is then automatically played. Players who start the game with one or more Ace could be said to have an advantage, as hands are best built around your Ace. However, it is entirely possible to build a strong hand while not knowing your Ace until the second-to-last pass (the latest you will ever receive an Ace in the game). Aces are not the only way to Open Portals, as you will learn in the section about Myth Cards. Gods (Face Cards) Face cards are Action cards, each with its own unique ability that can change the game if played well. These cards determine the flow of the game, allowing players to steal or burn cards, swap Aces, and otherwise shuffle the distribution of Portals, Gods and Myths when played. In addition, playing three of a kind Gods instantly gives you the power to steal Kuzo, and ' ' LUMINARY GODS (KINGS) are the figurehead Gods for their respective Magic types. In the Game, they have typically powerful special abilities and will award you with 3 points in the scoring round if they fall in suit with your Ace. PROTECTOR GODS (QUEENS) each have a secondary protective power once played in addition to their strategically useful primary powers: the God of Water protects from the God of Fire, the God of Stars protects from the God of Worlds, the Gods of Love protect from the God of Life & Death, and the God of Knowledge protects from the God of Time. They will award you with 2 points in the scoring round if they fall in suit with your Ace. TRICKSTER GODS (JACKS) are mischievous card-burners and shape-shifters. They have the unique ability to be played twice by being stolen for reuse after being played. ' ' PORTALS (2-10): Point cards. In the end, you will likely receive the most points by collecting Portals that fall into the suit with your Magic as well as Portals of numerical equivalence, as you can only play Portals of your suit or Portals that numerically match an already-played card. ' ' 2’s FEAR PORTALS - no special ability 3’s UNSTABLE PORTALS - no special ability 4’s STRUCTURE PORTALS - Playing 3 Structure Portals over 3 turns summons the Fractal Tree to your hand. 5’s CHANGE PORTALS - Playing 3 change Portals gives you the power to swap Aces with any player. 6’s ALIGNMENT PORTALS - Playing 3 alignment Portals over 3 turns 7’s EXCITEMENT PORTALS - Playing 3 excitement portals over 3 turns summons the God of Dreams to your hand 8’s STRENGTH PORTALS - Playing 3 strength portals over 3 turns summons the God of Fires to your hand. 9’s ACCEPTANCE PORTALS - Playing 3 acceptance portals over 3 turns summons the God of Life & Death to your hand. 10’s VICTORY PORTALS - Playing 3 victory portals over 3 turns summons the God of Synchronicity to your hand.] MYTHS (JOKERS): Special Cards, which can only be played by invoking a God that lets you do so unless otherwise described. All remaining Myth cards are played at the beginning of the Open Portals round. ' ' THE FRACTAL TREE becomes an Ace of Spades or Ace of Clubs once played. THE GREAT MOTHER becomes an Ace of Diamonds or Ace of Hearts once played. KAAOS: Kaaos is automatically played when the Gods of Love are played. If you have Kaaos at this time, you give over all your hearts to the Gods of Love, so be careful! If you have both cards, however, you gain the ability to steal an unplayed Spirit God. KUZO: The player holding Kuzo has the unique power to nullify the action of a God immediately after the intended action is announced. However, Kuzo is then discarded and can’t be used for points unless later revived. Kuzo cannot nullify the God of Souls, which is the only God with the power to kill Kuzo.